Already known from DE 197 07 215 A1 is a power tool, in particular an angle grinder, which comprises a handle housing, a switching unit that has a latch element arranged on the handle housing, and which comprises a bearing unit, which is provided for mounting the latch element so as to be at least movable relative to the handle housing.